On The Rise
by SophieFischersKid
Summary: A um passo de conseguir o que tanto queria, o Dr. Horrível não consegue se impedir de relembrar a longa caminhada que teve até ali.  Basicamente, um flashback da vida do Billy desde a infância.


**On the rise**

Daquela vez ele conseguira. Estava a um passo de se apresentar diante de ninguém menos que Bad Horse, e não havia ninguém para entrar em seu caminho. Tantos anos de dor, humilhação e sacrifício estavam finalmente trazendo recompensas. Ele parou em frente às portas, de olhos fechados, e, apesar da roupa vermelha, dos óculos e das luvas, naquele momento ele não era o Dr. Horrível.

Era apenas Billy.

O mesmo Billy que, aos nove anos, havia visto o pai ser preso por fraudar os documentos da hipoteca para garantir à família um lugar para morar. O mesmo Billy que começara a trabalhar aos catorze anos quando a mãe que o criara adoeceu. O mesmo Billy que aos dezesseis anos assistiu à mãe morrer por não ter dinheiro para pagar as despesas médicas.

Cada uma daquelas perdas havia deixado uma marca no pequeno Billy, e cada ano passado em lares adotivos até ele completar dezoito anos fora passado com sofrimento. Ele estava sozinho no mundo e em suas injustiças, estava sozinho contra a espécie humana e sua perversão e estupidez.

Billy via seus pais adotivos maltratando tantas crianças, aceitando-as apenas pela pensão do governo, e sendo vistos como altruístas. Via políticos e empresários desviarem quantias exorbitantes de dinheiro público e ficando livres, e não conseguia evitar de se perguntar como seu pai era pior do que aquelas pessoas. Via médicos serem endeusados como salvadores de vidas e não conseguia deixar de se enfurecer com a cegueira das pessoas, que não viam que aqueles "deuses" eram apenas seres humanos desprezíveis e gananciosos.

Onde quer que fosse, Billy era o único que enxergava o quanto as coisas estavam erradas. Não suportava ficar em casa, com seus "pais" asquerosos e seus "irmãos" iludidos. Não suportava a escola, onde era vítima de provocações por outros alunos com meio cérebro que em quinze anos estariam trabalhando no McDonald's mas que, ainda assim, eram populares. Billy não suportava lugar nenhum e ninguém. Não sentia nada além de raiva; raiva da sociedade por ser tão injusta e nojenta, raiva das pessoas por serem tão estúpidas e inertes, raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir se impor.

Quando completou dezoito anos, Billy saiu da cidade em que crescera. Não sabia exatamente aonde estava indo, mas sabia o que estava deixando para trás: sua esperança de que um dia as coisas mudariam. Por alguns anos, Billy passou de sub-emprego para sub-emprego, revoltando-se com as injustiças e abusos que via e sofria, mas mais preocupado com sobreviver do que com qualquer outra coisa.

Até que ouviu falar de Bad Horse e da Liga, e sua vida ganhou um novo propósito. Estava cansado de ser um observador inerte, não muito diferente das pessoas que tanto desprezava. Não bastava ver o que estava errado: ele tinha que abrir os olhos dos imbecis que mantinham aqueles erros. E assim nasceu o Dr. Horrível.

Mas alguma coisa ainda o impedia. Em cada ato de maldade, em cada tentativa de perturbar o _status quo_, alguma coisa entrava em seu caminho e o impedia de chegar ao ponto machucar as pessoas. Não, não o imbecil do Capitão Hammer. Era alguma coisa interna, dentro do Dr. Horrível. Dentro de Billy.

Ele só entendeu quando conheceu Penny. Assim que a viu pela primeira vez, colocando suas roupas na máquina de lavar, um sentimento quente, como havia muito ele não sentia, se espalhou pelo seu corpo: esperança. Esperança de algum dia viver uma vida normal e feliz. Ele sabia que assim que machucasse alguém aquele seria um sonho além de seu alcance, e a presença de Penny em sua vida, mesmo que silenciosa, tornava aquele sonho mais importante do que qualquer outro.

Quando Penny morreu, sua esperança morreu com ela, assim como tudo de bom que Billy acreditava haver dentro dele. Mais uma cicatriz marcou seu coração já endurecido e Billy se recolheu para dentro de si mesmo, sem mais nenhum vínculo que o ligasse à sociedade e às pessoas ao seu redor.

O Dr. Horrível abriu os olhos e encarou as portas de madeira escura. Não havia tempo para ficar sentimental. Conseguira o que queria. Estava a um passo da Liga. O que acontecera no passado pertencia ao passado e ficar se lembrando daquilo tudo não traria nada de volta a não ser a dor. Do outro lado daquelas portas, estava o grupo de pessoas mais parecido com ele que poderia encontrar: gente que via o que estava errado, gente que sabia que o mundo era um lugar horrível e que as pessoas eram desprezíveis. Do outro lado daquelas portas ele encontraria o lar que por tanto tempo desejara.

Com uma última inspiração profunda, ele empurrou as portas, se esforçando para não olhar para trás.


End file.
